Upendi
by Kitkatney
Summary: Mulder faces reality when Scully is injured.


Upendi  
by Kat Caine  
  
Special Agent Dana Scully tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of her car as she waited for the light to change. She looked at her watch and groaned. No was not the time to be stuck in traffic. Needing some music, she bent down to check the stations. Flipping from one to another, she finally found the one she wanted.   
  
All of a sudden, her car was hit from behind and her head slammed into the dashboard. Gasping in pain, she raised her head and pressed down hard on the brakes. It didn't stop her car from going into the intersection as she was hit over and over again. She reached for her gun just as an oncoming car came straight at her. The last thing she heard was the screeching of tires and her own scream.   
  
  
Fox Mulder tried Scully's phone number again as he sped his car down the road. "The line you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Please.." Mulder turned the phone off and threw it onto the seat besides him. His head was pounding and his heart was filled with pain as he thought about what could be wrong. God help me if anyone hurt her. He reached for the phone to try again. A sinking feeling hung deep in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He was forced to slow down when traffic came nearly to a stand still. He could see lights flashing up ahead and the pain in his stomach got worse.   
  
He pulled his car as far to the side as he could and parked. He nearly jumped out of the car and ran towards the accident, pushing past crowds of people. He ducked under the yellow caution tape just as an ambulance pulled away, it's sirens screaming. He stopped short when he saw the car. His stomach lurched.   
  
He headed for the car but was stopped by a tall policeman. He forced his frustration down and reached for his ID.  
  
"Fox Mulder, FBI." The policeman glared at him suspiciously.   
  
"How do the Feds know about this?"  
  
"They don't, but you see that car? It belongs to my partner." He walked a little closer to the car. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Wreck happened about 8:30 PM. Witness say they saw a dark blue or black car slam into your partner. The car was forced into the intersection and was hit broadside by an oncoming car. Your partner was found pinned between the steering wheel. She was unconscious when we found her." The policeman shook his head. "If she hadn't been wearing a seat belt, you'd be talking to the coroner now."  
  
Mulder clenched his jaw tightly and tried to ignore the last comment. He moved past the car and made his way carefully around the car, his eyes searching for any signs of clues.   
  
In the flashing lights, Mulder saw something small and metal glittering inside the car. He moved cautiously closer and reached for the object, catching it in his fingers. He pulled it out and his face paled. Dangling from his hand, totally unscathed except for a broken chain, was Scully's cross.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Mulder walked down the halls of the hospital and came slowly to a halt in front of room 205. His heart stopped when he saw her. He sank into a nearby chair and laid his head on her bed, his eyes filled with tears. He stayed that way for a while than lifted his head and took her hand. He held it as if trying to draw strength from her touch. "Scully," he swallowed and started again. "I... I just came to give you this." Mulder reached into his side pockets and pulled out a slightly wrinkled white envelope. He placed it on the table besides the hospital bed and kissed her hand. "And to tell you... I love you." His voice choked on the words and he stood up quickly, gently laying Scully's hand back on the bed. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and, leaning down, he tenderly kissed her soft lips. Straightening, he walked to the door, paused for one last look, and was gone.  
  
  
Scully awoke, her head still swimming from the anesthesia. As her eyes focused, she slowly surveyed her surroundings and groaned. Hospitals. I hate hospitals. Her eyes caught the envelope next to her bed and she reached for it, grimacing at the pain it caused. After staring at it for a few moments, she opened it and carefully pulled out the paper inside. Her breath caught when she saw what it was.  
  
Dana,  
I have good news for you. News that will keep you safe. You see,  
with me, Dana, you were never safe. That is why, after a lot of  
thought, I am quitting the X-Files.  
  
Scully gasped, not believing. She swallowed and continued to read.  
  
But that's not all I'm leaving. I am resigning from the bureau. I  
would never be able to stand being there and seeing your face  
every day and being that close to you without pulling you close  
to me. Even if had an out of state assignment, I would still feel  
your presence.   
Ever since you walked into my office, your hand outstretched,   
your beautiful eyes locking with mine, I wanted to tell you, I  
love you. I love you with all of my heart and more and that is  
why I must leave. I can't stop myself from loving you, but I can  
stop you from getting hurt at my expense.   
  
Scully's cheeks were wet with tears as she read his words. She couldn't understand. He had loved her all this time, and he had never said a word. And she.... She forced the thought away and read on.  
  
I have your cross, Dana. I found it at the wreck and I couldn't  
bare to leave without something to remember you by. I've left  
you something in it's place. It was my mother's. She gave it to   
me after Samantha disappeared. She was going to give it to  
her but never got the chance. She told me to give it to my  
daughter when I married. Now it looks like that will never  
happen. So here. Keep it near your heart, as I will keep your  
cross near mine.   
Love,  
Fox  
  
Scully reached into the envelope and pulled out a thin silver chain. On it was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. In it was pictures of her and Mulder. She closed it back up and put it on. She was glad he had her cross. Maybe it would help him find peace, wherever he was and wherever he was going. With that thought, Scully bowed her head and wept.  
  
The end... for now 


End file.
